oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tayla Thyrilestil
Tayla Thyrilestil is the first daughter of Tae'lana Thyrilestil, and the Crown-Princess of the Imperial Caylixian Empire. She was formerly married to Hana Kuchiku, before her disappearance. History "I made you to look like me, and 'your brother to look like Bahl. It was always intended, dear. He inherits Bahl strengths, and you will inherit mine."'' Chapter 1: Rising of the Princess Tayla Thyrilestil was not born, but created. It is unknown if she was created using the same gene-stock as her brother, Cyrus, as they were both created at the same time, but it is known that Tayla is virtually identical to Tae'lana - practically twins in appearance and prowess, but Tayla's personality evolved differently from her mother's in significant ways. As Tayla grew, so did her personality - perhaps shaped knowingly or unknowingly by her Mother, Tayla began to show signs of a particularly vicious ambitious streak; a distinct urge to live up to the appearance she was forced to endure. In many ways, Tayla hated herself and grew to hate her own mother; resentment formed even faster when she was forced to marry '''Hana Kuchiku, for nothing more than political gain by her Mother. She was a pawn, to be used. But marrying Hana allowed Tayla to find love, for many years. Indeed, although it was an arranged marriage, they learned to accept one another and eventually fell in love with one another, and Hana soothed many of Tayla's issues with herself and her appearance, and eventually helped her learn to embrace it as a strength, as a gift. Although she still resented her Mother in the end, Tayla no longer hated herself, and began to truly blossom into her own power and strength in the libraries of Reistara. Tayla eventually grew into herself with Hana's help, and became a proficient leader and Queen of Reistara alongside her Wife, and participated heavily in the War against the Oni Emperor. She was often on the frontlines, aiding in leading the soldiers of Reistara, but after the end of the war, Hana began to get more withdrawn, her personality changing as she became colder. As the years went on, their marriage became nothing more than that - a marriage. The love had disappeared, and within a few years, so had Hana. She disappeared entirely without a trace, and Reistara began to fall into ruin. Tayla chose to take her people and lead them to Caylixia, creating a new Reistara, under the name of Irand. within the borders of the Empire, and there, she prospered among the refuges, helping them rise up again. However, when the Mithral Crusade destroyed the city of Irand, Tayla was overcome with grief, anger, and hatred - having been away from the city to gather more forces to help defend it. At her city being destroyed, Tayla left and went into hiding temporarily, disappearing from the political scene. Chapter 2: A Birthright With her mother's ascension to Godhood of a supreme magnitude, and her Brother claiming the Throne of Caylixia, Tayla's ambitions came back once again - she was the rightful Empress of Caylixia, after all. She was 'born' before Cyrus, and by birthright, the Throne belonged to her. Her rivalry with her brother culminated in her desire for more power and strength, and she adventured across the world, visiting all the places her Mother had gone to in key moments of her life - Scorchfront, Silverwatch, Old Caylixia, The Crow's Tower, and even the Plane of Fire. It was a learning experience for her, and it taught her many valuable lessons. Her time learning about her Mother led her to having a new respect for her, even if she still disliked her for the way she treated her and her siblings. She returned to Caylixia, to Nevermore, to claim her birthright. She attempted to speak to Cyrus, at first, but when he would not listen, she invoked Caylixian Rights - the right to challenge another to combat to claim a possession of choice. In this case, the Throne of Caylixia. It was a bloody, powerful battle - Cyrus' natural martial prowess and magical abilities clashing with Tayla's agility and magic. It lasted for hours, a constant stalemate between two of the most powerful members of the Imperial Caylixia Empire. In the end, Tayla and Cyrus ended the fight when they put their most powerful abilities forward, the clashing of power destroying the inside of the palace and injuring the two of them significantly. Tayla accepted defeat then, and accepted her place as the Crown-Princess of the Imperial Caylixian Empire, underneath her brother as Emperor. But she wouldn't stop scheming - she never did. She would gain her rightful place over Cyrus, one way or another. For now though, she grows in power and influence. Personality * Ambitious * Cunning * Intelligent * Charismatic * Independent * Headstrong * Arrogant Tayla's personality strongly resembles her Mother's, but was also shaped by her Mother's own treatment of her daughter. She grew ambitious, cunning, and intelligent - she seeks to claim the throne and her birthright from her brother, and is willing to do whatever it takes to do so. Her incredible intelligence is backed by her natural cunning, which culminates in a woman who will not be stopped through any means. That said, she also inherited the natural charisma that her mother was known for - her ability to lead people is on par with her mother in every way, and she has gained the love of her people time and time again with her charity work, and her treatment of her subjects with love, affection, and equality. But with these good traits, comes other's - she strives for independence from her family and her mother, which counters her desire to claim the Throne. She seeks to be different, but also wants to claim the Empire as her own to shape it to her will. To this end, her arrogance and her headstrongness may be her undoing, as she is incredibly stubborn in her desires and demands. Appearance Tayla appears almost identical to her Mother - she was made that way, after all. But she has a few key differences, despite this, she is still incredibly beautiful. A curvaceous, yet slender and athletic figure, with flowing black hair and a beautiful, distinctly elven face that makes her resemble, in many ways, a raven given human form. In her usual outfit, she has a cowl and cape made entirely of raven feathers to represent her as the Daughter of the Raven Queen. She cares little for the title itself, but does enjoy the respect and influence it gives her. She doesn't change for battle attire either, as she is focuses upon Agility and Magic, and her outfit doesn't seem to prevent her from moving around effectively. Friends & Foes TBA Friends Foes Aspirations TBA Fighting Style TBA